Battle of London
The '''Battle of London' was the final confrontation between Spider-Man and Mysterio, and the final Elemental Attack. This conflict signified the appearance of the Elemental Fusion, an amalgamation of the four Elementals, representing the elements of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Fresh from escaping prison confinement in the Netherlands, Spider-Man arrived and managed to destroy the Elemental illusion terrorizing London. From then on, Spider-Man battled Mysterio's swarm of Stark Industries Combat Drones, before confronting him in the . After Mysterio accidentally got caught in the crossfire of one of his attack drones, Spider-Man reclaimed the E.D.I.T.H. glasses Mysterio had in his possession to call off the attack, saving the city. Background After Spider-Man discovered Quentin Beck's deception to make 'Mysterio' a great hero by staging crises, he tried to warn Nick Fury in Berlin. However, Beck intercepted him and tricked him into revealing who else could know his secret. Beck used illusions to chip away at Parker, tripping him into the path of a train. Believing Parker to be dead, Beck went on his way to London to stage an Elemental attack to cover his killing Parker's friends. Meanwhile, Parker survived the train collision, and after waking up in the Netherlands, he called Happy Hogan for aid. Hogan arrived with the Stark Industries Private Jet, and provided first aid. Knowing that Beck planned to cover his tracks by killing his classmates, Hogan gave Parker a passionate speech and access to the Quinjet's Suit Synthesizer to make a new suit. While Hogan found Parker's friends by way of Flash Thompson's live stream, Parker planned on how to defeat Beck as he built his new suit.Spider-Man: Far From Home Battle Quentin Beck deployed his team to intercept and trap Parker's class on Tower Bridge, and began his illusion of the Tempest Elemental over them. Beck tried to tell a narrative of what the monster is and how it might have came to be, but 'Nick Fury' and 'Maria Hill' didn't buy it. En route, Happy Hogan relayed a covert message to 'Fury' while also locating Parker's friends. As the illusion began, the class evacuated the bus and witnessed Mysterio fighting the monster. Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds, realizing Beck could be aware they knew the truth, branch off from the group to find cover and remove casualties. However, Flash Thompson and Betty Brant soon followed. Arriving in London, Spider-Man dive bombed from the jet in his new suit, gliding his way into the illusion. There, he created a linkage of taser webbing which shorted out the drones, destroying the illusion. Examining through a drone's live feed, an enraged Beck contemplated how to spin the situation. He cuts the illusion and has the drone fleet attack Spider-Man on Tower Bridge. With his upgraded suit, Spider-Man handled the drones and confined them to the bridge, but their density around Beck provided him with impeccable defense, forcing Parker to fight the whole swarm until an opening could form. As 'Fury' and 'Hill' watched on from their office, a cloaked drone Beck had readied to kill them revealed itself, while a ready 'Hill' made her way to the roof and fired a rocket launcher to destroy it. Their suspicions of Beck's deceptions were officially confirmed. While running away, Jones, Leeds, Thompson, and Brant encountered Hogan, who landed the jet to attempt to rescue them. However, the drones destroyed the jet, forcing them to make their way to the vault of the Royal Crown Jewels. Having narrowly escaped, they locked themselves in the vault, but the drones slowly began cutting through the doors. As they awaited the drone invasion, each confessed a regret in life: Leeds regretted wasting so much time on video games, Brant regretted not using her fake ID after the Blip, Jones confessed her over-honesty was to cover her awkwardness, and Thompson confessed to not even liking his own livestream. Hogan, however, reminded Thompson that his streams allowed Spider-Man to find and save them, giving Thompson joy to know his favorite hero follows him. Following a prolonged skirmish with the drone fleet, Spider-Man ran out of web fluid and grew fatigued. But upon sighting a downed drone, Spider-man threw a toy at its sonic cannon, which projected the toy into the air and the drones overhead attacked it. Based on this, Spider-Man then devised a plan: by using the stripped off sonic cannon, paired with the broken off sign to Tower Bridge, Spider-Man broke through the drone fleet by having them destroyed from shooting the sonic cannon, which broke a hole in the defenses large enough to make it to Beck. Spider-Man apprehended Beck, and broke his interface dome helmet which disengaged the remaining drones. This occurred just in time, as the drones piercing the Vault deactivate upon reaching Hogan and Parker's friends. To be added Aftermath Upon returning to New York City, Parker had a brief talk with his Aunt May and Happy Hogan, asking about their relationship. As they went from honest answer to awkward explaining, Parker departed as Spider-Man to meet Jones for their first official date. Following Parker giving her a web-slinging ride to the corner of Madison Square Garden, they concluded their date for the day and Parker perched on a light post to zip away. However, he instead turned his attention to news anchor Pat Kiernan on a billboard television, who announced leaked footage of the Battle of London found online from the controversial TheDailyBugle.net. The television screen aired the footage, which Parker identified as doctored: a panicked Beck claimed how Spider-Man wanted to be "the next Iron Man" and to do so, commanded a drone army to cause the attack at to "save the day" and be the hero- Beck's whole motive. J. Jonah Jameson called Spider-Man a menace and demanded his arrest, with the segment ending on Beck calling out Spider-Man's real name as Peter Parker, with his school picture to show as well. Parker shouted in horrified disbelief, as Jones watched on in concern for Parker, who Beck had just made a public enemy. Behind the Scenes *The unveiling of Spider-Man's secret identity following the Battle of London was something intensely discussed by Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers while writing the story of Spider-Man: Far From Home at the producers' request. When it was settled to be his secret identity, McKenna and Sommers played out the idea of having Spider-Man himself revealing it out of necessity during the Battle of London before considering to have Mysterio tricking him into revealing until deciding to have Mysterio posthumously expose it following the battle.‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’: The Screenwriters Explain the Twists References Category:Events